Depressive disorders are among the most common mental health concerns for adolescents and are associated with serious and enduring functional impairments. Although mounting evidence indicates that prevention of depressive disorders is possible, research-supported programs are not widely available to at risk youth. A primary barrier to program dissemination has been the need for a level of leader training and supervision that cannot be sustained outside the context of a research program. The goal of this collaborative study between UCLA and the United Behavioral Health managed care company is to develop and test a robust youth depression prevention program intended for use in real-world settings. The video-guided Primary and Secondary Control Enhancement Training (PASCET) Preventive Intervention is a cognitive-behavioral group intervention designed for reliable implementation with minimal group leader training. This proposal is a response to PA-99-1 34: Exploratory/Development Grants for MH Intervention Research. The project consists of two phases designed to set the stage for a subsequent large-scale effectiveness trial. Program development work in Phase 1 will include video production and use of focus groups to improve the clarity and appeal of the intervention. Feedback from youth aged 10-14 will be used to create a final version of the video, leader's manual and participant workbook. Assessment of the intervention effect in Phase 2 will include pilot testing procedures for training group leaders and assessment of leader adherence to protocol. Participants will be 160 children of depressed parents, aged 10-14, selected due to their elevated biological, psychological, and social risk for depression. In keeping with the goal of real-world sustainability, group leaders will be clinicians on the UBH provider panel, not members of the research team. Pilot implementation of the intervention will include estimation of intervention effect size to determine the sample size required for a full test of the program and preliminary identification of potential intervention mediators and moderators.